Elodee on Earth
by TrueManevolanGirl4899
Summary: When Princess Elodee's heavenly life turns into a nightmare and she is transproted to Earth for her own safety, what is she going to do? How will she get back to her family, yet avoid her oldest brother's jealousy? Will the Avengers help her, or will they regard her as an outcast? One to be destroyed, perhaps?
1. Elodee's Past: Daydream to Nightmare

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. This kingdom's name was Surusiyal. Surusiyal was ruled by an old king who had one daughter who was 19 and had just married.

Within six months of marriage, the daughter was with child. All went smoothly and two very big, very healthy twin boys were born.

Satisfied that his lineage was safe, the old king finally let go of life, leaving the throne to his daughter and son-in-law.

About a year after that, the new queen conceived again; this time triplets, but only two lived - the smallest, the only girl, died after a few hours of struggling to breathe on her own.

The line to the throne was now secured within the family name and the new king had four healthy, growing sons.

The next four years produced three more children, all boys, for the growing family. Their ages were now five, five, four, four, three, two, and 11 months. The names of their seven sons were Charles, Anthony, Henry, Edward, Alexander, Daniel, and Rook.

The large family was very happy together and the queen did not conceive any more children for six years. In her heart though, the queen longed for a little girl amongst all her sons.

Then, when Charles and Anthony were 12, the queen announced that she was with child once more, this time, likely, for the last time, as she was now 31, and reaching the end of her child-bearing years.

The birth was long and difficult, lasting a full day and a half, when finally, she delivered twin girls. Both were pronounced dead at birth however, and the receiving of this news, coupled with exhaustion, is likely what killed the queen.

Within minutes, the bells were tolling for the death of the beloved queen and her two daughters.

Both little girls, however, were _not_ dead. As the midwife handed the "dead" babies into their father's hands, the younger one coughed, expelling her lungs of mucus, and started breathing. Everything was still, as the king, who dropped the dead one into the arms of another, cradled the living child in his arms.

She was extraordinarily tiny, barely five pounds, yet she _was_ alive; there was no doubt about it.

The king, though grieved by the loss of his wife, instead of blaming the baby girl, he was overjoyed to have this small part of his wife left with him.

His sons were brought in to him and all of them marveled over this tiny creature that their mother had left them. They were fascinated that something this tiny could actually be alive and moving.

The next few months, many new people entered their lives. There was Nana, who was the baby's nurse, and six new maids, all for the baby princess.

At her christening ceremony, the princess was officially named Aurelia Elodee Leoraena Violet Nataliya Summer Alyssa Gracelynne Regina Ambrose I, Princess of Surusiyal and Duchess of Clytheopsia. She was to be known as Princess Elodee.

With their father busy running the country, it was the young princes that took it upon themselves to visit the nursery and try to order Nana about on what to do for Elodee and how to go about doing it. Nana just shooed them away good-naturedly and promised them that they could play with Princess Elodee later, after her nap or when she was done eating.

When she did allow the princes to run off with Elodee, she first extracted promises that they would not drown the Princess or use her as a moving target for archery practice or decide that it was time for her to learn how to climb trees. On Henry's back. Which happened only once, but poor Henry was never allowed to be alone with his sister and unsupervised ever again.

One day, the king's two sisters came to visit. The younger one was enchanted with her nephews and especially her niece. The older one sniffed her nose and stayed as far away from them as she could when they were alone, yet when they were in the presence of the king, she acted all sweet and kind and like she adored them.

Fortunately the younger sister had warned her brother about what his other sister was up to, and so when she made an offer to take the Princess, now three years old, to go live with her to be raised, and made it seem like it was out of the goodness of her own heart, the king could decline rather harshly, and with a clear conscience, because the sister's true desire was to take her brother's throne.

Shortly following this incident, she was caught red-handed with the exact poison that had been causing the mysterious illness in all of the palace guards. After being apprehended she was forced to reveal the antidote and thus was promptly cast out of Surusiyal forever but not before murdering her own younger sister in her bed.

The discovery of Aunt Violet laying in her bed with a knife in her left Princess Elodee traumatized and screaming for her father and brothers. Elodee had nightmares for years after that, yet other than that rather unhappy event in their lives, the royal family lived quite happily.

Seeing as how the bad memories plagued his four year old daughter, the king had a new palace built a hundred or so miles from the old one and on Elodee's sixth birthday, they moved to the new palace, which she promptly named 'Castle' as she arrived through the front gate. The name stuck.

Castle was at least four times bigger than their last palace, which was pretty large as far as palaces go, meaning that Castle was arguably the largest palace in the world at that point.

Each son had their own small household, while Elodee occupied the new nursery, which was about seven large rooms all connected, and all created for the sole purpose of making Elodee happy.

Elodee's personal service number had increased from six to twenty-six, plus Nana, who remained on with Elodee.

On top of her maids she had two horses, three cats, and five dogs.

For Elodee's ninth birthday, the king constructed a new library which connected to Elodee's bedroom through a door which only she had the key to unlock it.

When Elodee was five, her father had gotten her a tutor. At five and a half, Elodee went to her father and told him that she did not like her tutor and so the man was promptly fired.

This is when Elodee's brothers took over her education, teaching her everything that she would need: Math, Science, English, Languages and so on.

When Elodee turned ten her father took ill and was bed-ridden for two painful weeks before he died, leaving the throne to Charles, who ruled very well, even better than his father and grandfather.

Throughout the next three years, Elodee continued to learn and grow, though she remained incredibly small, only about 80 pounds at 13 years old. She now knew at least a dozen languages, had read more books than most adults read in their life time, and sat in the throne with her brother on Thursdays, which was the day for Public Hearings, when the entire country was allowed to come before the king and plead their case. Elodee listened and learned well, and once in a while, was allowed to make a few decisions.

She was still a child at heart, however, and was a bright, smiling child for her brothers, yet for others was shy and soft-spoken.

On Elodee's 14th birthday, the entire kingdom celebrated the beautiful princess's birthday.

Charles had a manor, just outside of Clytheopsia, built as her birthday present, and she was to be the mistress of it.

This all seemed good and well, but underneath, and unknown to the public, it was something much more sinister: Charles feared for his place as King of Surusiyal. He saw how the people adored his sister and at times would even particularly request that _she_ hear their case instead of him. His mind was being poisoned by power, and Elodee sensed it.

One night, at around ten 'o clock, Elodee left the palace with only her three cats, one horse, and seven other people; Nana, and her favorite servants, Lucietta and Cecelia, the twins, Adaleide, Silliciya, Bethalina, and Cathryn.

They faked her death by starting a fire in the princess's room, and enlisted the help of the other servants to act out the death by using the skeleton of a child and many tears.

Aurelia Elodee Leoraena Violet Nataliya Summer Alyssa Gracelynne Regina Ambrose I, Princess of Surusiyal and Duchess was officially pronounced dead two weeks after her fourteenth birthday.

She was gone forever.

Or was she?


	2. Migard? Possibly?

_Elodee's P.O.V.**_

"Uggh. What happened?" I squinted in the bright light. Nana would have never left my curtains pulled back like this.

As my vision cleared I looked down to see my three cats, Cleopatra, Yvera, and Charlotte curled up on my chest. The events of last night came racing back to me. I groaned.

Why did everything always happen to _me_?

Nana apparently heard my groan. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"_No_, I'm hungry and the sun is in my eyes."

Yeah, so I was a bit of a brat. Deal with it. What else do you expect from a teenage girl who's been coddled and protected and pretty much given her own way in everything up until now? I was smart, and I knew it and I figured that that's all I would ever need in life.

Nana, like always, jumped up to please me.

"I believe I have some food left in my pack. Just let me-"

"Absolutely not, Nana. Get me something pastry-like."

"But, Your Majesty, I do not have-"

"Nana!"

Fine, so I was a _huge_ brat. Bet you weren't expecting that, though.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Dee, lay off of Nana. Eat the bread and we'll find you something else later. Got it?" Cece snapped at me.

There were a few who would stand up to me; namely my best friends: Luci, Cece, Delay, Lissa, Lina, and Cat.

Cece did not like being woken up early, and was by far the most disagreeable, and the most reluctant to bend to my will.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. All I knew was that we weren't on Surusiyal anymore. I made sure my cats and my horse, Jade, were fed first, even before myself. See? I do have a heart, just probably not for the right things.

Luci approached me later and asked, "Do have any idea where we are, Dee?"

I bit my lip (nervous habit) and looked around. "If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say that we're on Migard."

Nana turned to me and Lissa gasped.

"… And if I had to guess further, I'd say that we're in a field of what looks like wheat. Perhaps in the field of a farmer." I enjoyed showing off my knowledge.

"What's a _farmer_?"

"It's the title given to a simple Migardian who grows things, like food and plants, and then sometimes supplies them to other people."

"Oh, so like a trader?"

"Yes, Lissa, like a trader."

"Are there any good herbs grown here?"

I didn't answer.

"Dee-"

"Sh."

They all became silent.

I sensed something coming closer to us.

The tall grasses rustled, and not from the wind.

Delay moved closer to me, dagger drawn. Out leaped…

"What is it?"

"It's some type of animal."

"Let me see!"

"I think it's a squirrel."

We all looked at the squirrel and it looked at us, its cheeks bulging out.

"Definitely a squirrel."

I knelt down and held out a small piece of bread. "Here you go, little guy."

He darted forward, then back, then forward, then slowly crept up until he snatched it out of my hand and carted back again.

I felt a genuine smile on my face as I watched him nibble on it. A smile I hadn't had since before Aunt Violet died.

Then we heard raised voices.

"Yeah a horse. See?! Right there!"

Our eyes widened as we realized that Jade had wandered out from under the cover of the tree and out into the open.

We heard a click.

The click of a gun.

My mind reacted faster than my body did.

I made a shoving motion with my hands. A black streak shot out from my hands towards the noise and we heard the shouts as the men seemed to topple over.

I froze, realizing what I just did.

Luci grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Jade, running as fast as we could. I swung myself up on Jade and Delay helped Nana up onto Jade as well, seeing as she's not as fast as the rest of them. We raced through the field, looking for a way out.

We turned right, then left, then Jade reared as we heard the shouts getting closer.

I felt Nana grab me as she started to slip and I didn't see the black swirls around me, supporting her and pushing her back on.

We started running again as soon as Jade calmed a bit.

Because of their elite training, Luci and the others were able to run right alongside Jade at an outright sprint.

The long grasses whipped at my face as we dashed through the field.

Then suddenly, the grasses were gone.

We were out in the open and we were standing in the middle of a black, hard, pebbly, surface. We heard a loud horn. We turned to see a large, closed-in, carriage, moving quickly and on wheels coming closer. The horn sounded again.

Jade leaped over the rest of the black stuff and we kept running until we felt it safe.

We stopped and listened.

Delay went ahead to scout.

I shook my head.

"Luci, I, I used my powers. I promised Rook that I wouldn't. Not without him to help me."

"Elodee, stop. You didn't realize what you were doing and you most likely saved our lives back there. We didn't know who they were or what they wanted, but we all heard the gun."

I needed to remain strong. I took a deep breath.

"Nana, I'm tired. Where are we going to sleep?"

Delay reappeared. "There's an old shack about a quarter of a mile out. It's empty so we'll be safe there for the night."

The rest of the girls looked at me.

My attitude was returning, so I shrugged.

"I was hoping for a bed, but I _suppose_ that will do, for tonight at least."

Luci nodded and I nudged Jade forward, moving at a slow trot.

We arrived at the old shack and Nana dismounted Jade and grabbed the pack holding the blankets from Lina and went inside to make up a place to sleep. I remembered something.

"Where are Cleo, Y, and Charlie?"

Cat opened her pack and my three cats leaped out. She smiled as they leaped up on Jade and nuzzled into me.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Nana seemed to materialize beside Jade.

"Come, Your Majesty, you should rest now. We'll travel at night, and it's nearly noon right now."

I smirked. "Fine, but I've got the most blankets, right?"

Cece rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help me alight.

As I collapsed onto the blankets, which were laid out neatly on top of a pile of hay, I finally realized how tired I was. Using magic usually made me so tired that I fell asleep before my head… hit… the…

* * *

_Somewhere above Ohio**_

"Any more traces of the Gamma energy?"

"No sir, the sudden burst of energy has completely diminished."

"Have you discovered what the cause was?"

"No, but we're asking the locals right now if they've seen anything unusual."

"Contact Banner. See what he can do."

"Yes sir, Director Fury."


End file.
